Memories
by PattoG
Summary: Siempre había odiado esa molesta sensación en las entrañas que sentía antes de ir a una audición. Era horrible contener las nauseas mientras sonreía ampliamente y mostraba su habilidad en la actuación...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

* La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoiki y no a mi…

.

.

_**Memories **_

.

.

.

.

Siempre había odiado esa molesta sensación en las entrañas que sentía antes de ir a una audición. Era horrible contener las nauseas mientras sonreía ampliamente y mostraba su habilidad en la actuación, no es que ella fuera brillante pero esta conciente de que era buena actriz.

Pero en ese instante le estaba costando muchísimo esfuerzo sonreír cuando sentía la mirada del baterista de la banda recorriéndola de manera vulgar, estaba conciente de que tipos así abundaban en el mundo pero tenia que ignorarlo, necesitaba ese trabajo, de conseguir ese papel dependía pagar la renta de su modesto departamento y comer algo decente esa semana.

Represento sus líneas de la mejor manera posible, llorando desesperada por haber perdido al hombre de su vida, con los ojos enervados de lágrimas y manos temblorosas, lloro como si realmente su alma se estuviera desgarrando completamente dentro de su cuerpo tal como su personaje requería.

Pero en la base de su nuca sentía los vellos erizados de incomodidad, su vestido no era tan corto, apenas un dedo sobre las rodillas y tampoco mostraba mucha piel, el escote redondo no le parecía muy atrevido, por lo que no entendía por que mirarla de esa manera lograba hacerla sentir como su usara un atuendo de prostituta y no vestido primaveral en tonos rosas y púrpuras.

Fijo sus ojos en los miembros de la banda, los conocía a fuerza de verlos, obviamente eran una de las bandas mas populares de Japón en esos momentos. El vocalista y bajista Rei Kon era un joven de ascendencia china por lo que decía la prensa, con ojos color miel y cabello negro muy largo, era atractivo eso era imposible negarlo y era quien la miraba aburrido, como si su actuación no fuera la gran cosa.

Un rubio sonriente y a simple vista lleno de energía la miraba como un cachorro a la espera de que le lances la pelota, era el guitarrista de la banda Max Mizuhara. Charlando con el estaba un pelirrojo de gafas cuadradas, era Manabu Sainen quien se encargaba de los sintetizadores y por ultimo un chico peli-azulado que era el baterista, corpulento y con una sonrisa pervertida mientras la miraba que la hacia sentir completamente incomoda, Takao algo, simplemente no recordaba su nombre.

Se estremeció ligeramente negándose a pensar que clase de pensamientos pervertidos estarían pasando por la mente de ese chico y deseando alejarse cuanto antes de allí. No quería acercarse mucho, ya antes había estado trabajando en un video musical y muchos de los músicos tenían manos muy resbaladizas.

El director y manager de la banda se había marchado hacia unos minutos junto al director y el productor para el video clip que ayudaría a la promoción del nuevo sencillo de "Soul" como se hacían llamar esos chicos.

Solo esperaba realmente conseguir el empleo, su vacío estomago clamaba por algo decente para cenar y no mas fideos instantáneos, se seco las lagrimas por completo y busco un rincón donde ocultarse de los ojos del baterista, suspiro aliviada mientras veía al chico caminar a la mesa de bocadillos y perderse en un plato de pastelillos.

_**Are you the one?  
><strong>_

_**The traveler in time who has come  
><strong>_

_**To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
><strong>_

_**To walk this path with me until the end of time**_

Se alejo un poco cantando una canción que había escuchado esa mañana, era realmente hermosa y le gustaba cantar, al menos cuando estaba sola, no creía tener una voz muy buena pero cantar la ayudaba a liberar el estrés. Y después de soportar las miradas del baterista sus niveles de estrés eran tan altos que probablemente debería intentar cantar una opera…

_**Are you the one?  
><strong>_

_**Who sparkles in the night like the fireflies  
><strong>_

_**Eternity of evening sky  
><strong>_

_**Facing the morning eye to eye**_

-¿Estarías interesada en una audición para vocalista de una banda?

Dejo de cantar, la pregunta la había sorprendido un poco pero lo que la dejo muda había sido la voz, una voz grave y completamente masculina, de esas que al escucharla te hacen estremecerte.

Pero no solo la voz era masculina, no, el chico de pie a su lado era tremendamente sexy. cabello salvaje en dos tonos de azul, piel blanca y facciones elegantes pero varoniles, ojos grises impresionantes y vestido desde las botas motociclista hasta la chaqueta de negro salvo una bufanda blanca.

Parpadeo confusa y trato de comprender las palabras, _audición, vocalista, banda. _

-¿Yo?

Una media sonrisa adorno los labios del chico y un pelirrojo se acerco también sonriendo. Era muy atractivo también, ojos azules y piel de porcelana, cuerpo alto y atlético.

-Te escuchamos cantar, eres justo lo que buscamos pero nos gustaría que el resto de la banda te escuchara…

Respiro profundamente y se apoyo en la pared tras ella un segundo antes de reunir fuerzas para dejar de mirar al par de impresionantes chicos frente a ella, pero demonios eran sexys, muy al estilo de _"chicos malos"_.

-Lo siento pero yo soy actriz… no creo que pueda hacerlo.

El pelirrojo sonrío un poco y miro al ojigris antes de alejarse de nuevo por donde había llegado.

-Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari…

Ella se inclino en una reverencia perfecta y se presento apresuradamente, al parecer el era extranjero, después de todo se había presentado con su nombre de pila y no su apellido al principio como era común.

-Tachibana Hiromi…

-Mira Hiromi, cantas muy bien, ve a la audición y si te aceptan los demás te ofreceremos un contrato por un año, ganaras un buen sueldo… tal vez incluso te ayude con tu carrera en la actuación.

-No lo se… eso suena maravilloso pero esta clase de cosas no le pasan a la gente así como así.

O al menos no a las chicas comunes como ella, no podía dejar de desconfiar un poco de una maravillosa oportunidad que llegaba como caída del cielo cuando en mas de dos años de esfuerzo solo había logrado aparecer en un par de videos musicales y algunos comerciales.

-Toma, si decides aceptar ve a VOIZ Records mañana al medio día y pregunta por mi en la recepción.

Miro la tarjeta de presentación negra con letras plateadas que Hiwatari-san había dejado en sus manos antes de marcharse con el pelirrojo. No estaba segura de que fuera real, tal vez todo era un sueño, se pellizco el brazo y comprobó que no, no estaba soñando.

Suspiro y se guardo la tarjeta en el bolso, VOIZ Records era la disquera más grande del país, la misma disquera de _"Soul"_ y volvió a esperar junto a las demás chicas la decisión sobre quien seria la protagonista del video musical junto al vocalista de _"Soul"_.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto, un universo alterno como resulta obvio. El tema resulta obvio también. Estoy tratando de alejarme de los dramas por que al parecer mis dedos se niegan a escribirlos por lo que decidí hacer algo más ligero de leer y espero haberlo logrado. _

_Espero que les guste esto es la introducción y dependerá de ustedes si quieren una continuación, de ser así díganmelo en sus comentarios._

_El titulo **Memories **(Era la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía las primeras líneas) y la canción que canta Hiromi **Are you the one? **son de **Within Temptation. **_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoiki y no a mi…

.

.

_**Memories **_

.

.

.

.

Kai paseo su mirada por el salón y miro el reloj sobre la cabeza de Ian, casi medio día y recordó a Hiromi, esa chica era realmente talentosa aun que no parecía ser conciente de ello.

-¿Dices que la chica canta muy bien?

Su voz era muy buena, dulce pero con una intensidad enorme, desde que la escucho supo que era justo lo que necesitaban para patearle el culo a Takao y su jodida banda de seudo rock.

-Su voz es buena, realmente buena, aun que probablemente su imagen no encaja con la nuestra.

Recordó sus ojos y cabellos castaños, era bonita. Aun cuando realmente no el tipo de chica con el que solía dormir pero aun así tenia algo que llamaba su atención. Tal vez fuera por esa chispa de inocencia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Tala?

Rosa y púrpura, un vestido sencillo, eso había estado usando la chica cuando la escucho cantar, no se paresia en nada a las chicas en diminutas faldas de cuero negro que solían escabullirse en sus camerinos.

-Es una chica buena Ian…

Una chica buena. Una inocente y dulce criatura.

-¿Crees que venga?

Si, de alguna manera esa chica conservaba un aura inocente a su alrededor aun que estaba inmiscuida en un mundo tan competitivo como el de la industria del espectáculo, sin duda se aplicaban las mismas leyes de la jungla. El más fuerte prevalece y el débil es devorado sin piedad.

-Vendrá.

No estaba seguro pero algo le decía que no era una simple casualidad encontrarla ese día, no cuando habían ido a discutir sobre integrar a una chica a la banda y el lanzamiento de un nuevo sencillo y un video musical para darlos a conocer en Japón.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Kai?

Ellos eran ya bastante famosos en su natal Rusia pero luego de que el idiota de Takao los insultara cuando Ian les había pedido participar en una colaboración musical con ellos no había podido resistirse a buscar revancha en su propio juego.

-Solo lo se, ella vendrá.

Sin duda era ella justo lo que necesitaban para destrozar a _soul _y arrancarles el puesto numero uno de las listas de popularidad, sin duda era esa la mejor venganza contra esos idiotas. Les darían en el orgullo definitivamente.

-Disculpe Hiwatari-San una jovencita lo busca en la recepción…

Sonrió ampliamente mientras salía de la habitación, estaba conciente de que Takao le había ofrecido a ella, a Hiromi el protagónico del video musical a cambio de pasar la noche con él. Claro que la mejor parte de la historia era que ella se había marchado indignada del lugar luego de romperle la nariz al imbécil de un magnifico golpe a puño cerrado.

Sin lugar a dudas el guardia de seguridad se había ganado lo que le pagaban solo por enviarle esas cintas del circuito cerrado, después de verlo chillar como un cerdo mientras su nariz sangraba profusamente sin duda su día se había alegrado.

.

.

.

.

Sin duda era un edificio impresionante, todo acero y cristal brillante. Elegante y modernista, allí de pie en medio de la recepción bajo la mirada interrogante de la chica en el escritorio frente a ella se sentía tremendamente nerviosa e intimidada.

Honestamente no sabía que hacia allí, había acudido en un impulso y ahora no sabía si debía alejarse antes de que el chico sexi del día anterior llegara.

-Bienvenida a VOIZ Records Hiromi, sígueme.

Demasiado tarde, el chico sexy estaba justo frente a sus afortunados, muy afortunados ojos. Aun que un poco más casual que el día anterior aun así conservaba ese aire sensual y misterioso, no estaba segura si era su cabello bicolor, sus impresionantes ojos grises o su ropa.

-Buenas tardes Hiwatari-san

Luego de hacer una reverencia pudo verlo claramente, desde sus converses negros, jeans desteñidos y rasgados junto a una simple playera negra hasta su desordenado cabello.

-Kai, sin honoríficos.

Y esa voz, maldijo a dios, a buda, ala o quien quiera que rigiera la vida y destino del mundo, o al menos los suyos por cruzar a semejante hombre en su camino, era imposible no comportarse como tonta frente a semejante espécimen masculino de primera calidad…

-Esta bien… Kai.

Sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un adorable color escarlata al decir su nombre, de alguna manera se sentía demasiado intimo pronunciar el nombre de pila de un chico, eso era definitivamente algo fuera de lo normal.

-El resto de la banda esta esperando conocerte y escucharte cantar.

Trago saliva, le gustaba mucho cantar pero no creía ser tan buena pero era una oportunidad de un empleo fijo que supondría pagar la renta, tener comida decente en la mesa y poder incluso ahorrar un poco para épocas difíciles.

-Aun no entiendo por que vine, yo soy actriz.

Ella no era cántate pero probablemente no podía ser tan malo intentarlo, tal vez podría llegar a conocer mejor al chico sexy, Kai, conocer mejor a Kai y quizás ser su amiga o algo mas… suspiro al verlo detenerse y se abofeteo mentalmente por idiota, seguramente ella no era de su tipo. No demasiado espectacular, aun que no era fea en lo absoluto tampoco…

-Es aquí…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a los chicos sentados en diversos puntos de la habitación, todos y cada uno de ellos era impresionante a su manera particular.

-¡Oh! De verdad desentona con la banda…

El más bajito de todos estaba de pie junto a la barra del bar bebiendo directamente de una botella, aparentemente vodca, mirándola con sus ojos rojizos y una sonrisilla alegre.

-Pero es bonita, tiene potencial si usara algo de ropa negra…

Bien ese chico mas que otra cosa era perturbador, ojos violetas llenos de una expresión picara y una sonrisa amplia de blanca dentadura que demostraba que se la estaba imaginando vestida de negro y no precisamente algo con mucha tela.

-Si canta bien entonces con unos cuantos cambios bastara, pero me gusta su pelo...

Impresionantemente alto y musculoso sin embargo su tono de voz era el mas tranquilo y amable, sonrío un poco por que ella amaba su pelo y los golpearía si se atrevían a insinuar que se lo tiñera de negro o algo así.

-Cállense ya, dejen de asustar a la chica…

El pelirrojo de ojos azules de nuevo, esta vez estaba sentado en una silla con una guitarra negra en sus manos y un montón de hojas desperdigadas en la mesa frente a él.

-Hiromi, te presentare a los idiotas, Tala, Ian, Bryan y Spencer.

Contuvo el aliento al ver a los chicos mirarla con mucha atención y expectación, se sintió observada pero estaba agradecida por que no se sentía incomoda y acosada, aun que eso resultaba natural, todos eran chicos atractivos, mucho, aparentemente músicos y por si fuera poco tenían esa aura de _chicos malos _que atraían mujeres al por mayor, sin duda estaban acostumbrados a chicas infinitamente mas sensuales y seductoras de lo que ella seria jamás.

-¿Qué vas cantar?

-Yo… no se

-Solo canta cualquier cosa.

Miro fijamente los ojos grises de Kai un segundo antes de cerrar los suyos y respirar profundo, tenia un terrible ataque de pánico escénico y para evitar desmayarse o peor aun vomitar decidió simplemente hacer como en la ducha cuando el agua esta helada, cerrar los ojos y avanzar.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why_

Dejo que su voz fluyera, canto con suavidad al principio, su voz resulto ser dulce, como una suave caricia de seda. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de ver a Kai sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo con una media sonrisa.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In __silent __moments,_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

Poco a poco su voz se elevo, sutilmente sonaba mas confiada y Spencer cerro los ojos completamente perdido en el mundo de melancolía y añoranza que la chica parecía crear con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home._

Ian solo veía, veía con atención a la chica, tan dulce pero con una voz llena de emociones intensas, el dolor, la pena, la melancolía pero sobre todo la esperanza… era magnifica, sin dudas lo que necesitaban.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I'll love you_

_till the end of time._

Bryan sonreía, Kai había dicho la verdad. Con esa chica en la banda patearían el trasero de _soul _sin problemas. Era sexy de manera dulce y luego de algunos cambios sin duda no solo chicas sino además los hombres comprarían discos y entradas a conciertos…

_All of my memories..._

Conforme su voz se extinguía Tala supo que esa chica para bien o para mal era ya parte de sus vidas. Los había conmovido con su voz, con las emociones que brotaban de ella con tanta fuerza y en esos momentos todos la querían como vocalista y sin duda alguna la convencerían.

-Aceptada…

Hiromi abrió los ojos al escuchar al pelirrojo aplaudir y al más alto hablar con tono alegre. Suspiro manteniendo sus emociones en calma y miro a Kai que se había levantado con elegancia del sofá y camino a ella extendiendo su mano en una clara invitación…

-Hiromi ¿Aceptas?

…una que acepto tomando su mano sin siquiera dudar completamente perdida en las profundidades de sus engatusadores ojos grises.

-Si.

Su voz sonó tranquila, aun que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras las frías manos de Kai tocaban su piel. Era injusto que un hombre fuera tan perfecto, bueno no podía serlo, la perfección no existe y seguramente tenia un defecto en algún lugar del cuerpo… o la personalidad.

-Bienvenida entonces a _"Nox"_ muñeca…

Soltó un gritillo aterrado cuando el chico de ojos violetas, Bryan, la tomo en sus brazos levantándola del suelo e intentando hacerla girar, se vio obligada a sujetar mas fuerte la mano de Kai intentando que el chico la salvara de las garras del perturbador lunático que la llamaba _muñeca_.

-¿Por qué presiento que me voy a arrepentir muy pronto?

Se acomodo el cabello luego de que Kai obligara a Bryan a soltarle de una certera patada en la espalda, le sonrió con agradecimiento y miro enojada a Bryan que reía en el suelo mientras murmuraba algo que le sonó mucho a _bragas blancas de algodón… tenemos una virgen_ pero no estaba segura aun que por si las dudas se alejo unos pasos de él acomodándose la falda de su vestido blanco.

.

.

.

.

_De nueva cuenta **Within Temptation **es la banda que interpreta la canción **Memories **que le presta el titulo a esta historia, espero que esto sea de su agrado, estoy intentando algo mas enfocado a la comedia aun que jamás a sido mi fuerte… _

_Patzy _


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoiki y no a mi…

.

.

_**Memories **_

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya me arrepentí de esto… no pienso salir usando esto ni loca.

Hiromi se miraba horrorizada al espejo, estaba descalza frente al enorme espejo del probador usando una falda de cuero negro demasiado corta, o quizá era un enorme cinturón, junto a una blusa negra semitransparente que dejaba a la vista el sostén que estaba usando, gracias al cielo negro.

-Pruébate esto lo eligió Tala… y no tomes nada de Bryan.

Tomo las prendas que Kai le pasaba por encima de la puerta y se quito de inmediato el atuendo de ramera como lo llamaría su abuela con un inmenso alivio, estaba de acuerdo en unos cambios pero no en vestirse como una zorra solo para que un monton de idiotas pervertidos compraran más discos.

El segundo atuendo gracias al cielo era mas decente, concervaba ese toque oscuro que tenían todos los chicos de la banda pero aun así era bonito, un pantalón entallado negro con ligeros desgarros en la tela que se ajustaba a ella como una segunda piel.

Definitivamente Tala tenia mejor gusto que Bryan, la blusa era una simple playera sin mangas a rayas gris y negro que se ajustaba en los lugares correctos haciéndola ver más delgada pero aun así con curvas.

-Se ve muy bien Hiromi, ahora prueba estas.

Suspiro mientras veía a Kai recostado contra el marco de la puerta del vestidor tan casual y tranquilo como si fuera normal entrar en un probador de damas cuando una chica estaba dentro.

Por lo menos ella ya estaba vestida cuando entro y no la encontró en bragas y sujetador, suspiro pensando en que al menos su lencería era de encaje negro ese día y no blanca de algodón como el día de la audición.

Se pregunto por un segundo como podría estar tan cómoda rodeada de semejantes dementes y peor aun permitirles cambiar su imagen a su antojo. Vio salir a Kai dejando unos conjuntos más sobre la banca y llevándose el primer atuendo murmurando algo que le sonó como _"Típico del idiota pervertido"_.

Se desnudo de nuevo y tomo unos jeans azul oscuro también entallados y con desgarros sonriendo al ver lo bien que le calzaban. Miro la pila de blusas y tomo una púrpura con diseños de mariposas negras y plata.

Sonrío un poco al verse en el espejo, le gustaba y mucho. Nunca había sido una chica que vistiera así, pero viéndose en el espejo se dio cuenta lo bien que lucia, se sentía llena de confianza en si misma y sumamente sexy.

Paso cerca de una hora probándose ropa y modelándola para los chicos antes de salir de la tienda usando unos jeans grises y una blusa verde esmeralda de manga larga.

Ante la insistencia de Spencer, siguió a los chicos hasta la zapatería mas cercana y sonrío de alegría al ver zapatos maravillosos que siempre quiso usar pero no iban con su estilo y que sin duda encajaban con su nueva imagen.

.

.

.

.

Hacia unos minutos que habían llegado a la disquera para ensayar un rato luego de su excursión de compras, todos estaban relajados en su sala privada, Tala y Kai trabajaban en las letras de una nueva canción mientras Spencer tocaba el piano en una esquina de la habitación.

-Definitivamente esa chica es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Spencer hablo sin dejar de tocar las teclas del piano llenando de dulces sonidos la habitación, él amaba tocar el piano aun que era el baterista de la banda, le gustaba poder descargar su energía al chocar las baquetas y marcar el ritmo de las canciones pero había algo, algo impresionante y atrayente en la dulce melodía de un buen piano de cola.

-Es sexy…

Concluyo Bryan con una sonrisa pervertida mientras miraba la puerta del camerino donde una de las estilistas trabajaba en el cabello de la chica y le enseñaba a maquillarse en forma mas dramática.

-Yo creo que hubiera sido mejor teñir su pelo de negro.

Comento Ian mientras se acercaba a leer las partituras que Kai comenzaba a dejar de lado para comenzar a musicalizarlas en su teclado.

-No, su cabello esta perfecto así…

Comento Spencer mientras veía a Tala arrugar una hoja y lanzarla a la cesta de basura ya rebosante en un rincón de la habitación. Era obvio que no lograban escribir la balada que el director les había pedido.

-El idiota de Takao no sabrá lo que lo golpeo…

Gruño Bryan con deleite al imaginar la cara de ese idiota al ver que le arrebataban el primer lugar en las listas a su patética banda. Por que eran patéticos, pura mercadotecnia y publicidad y nada de verdadera música.

-Mejor aun… nuestra chica es la primera en rechazarlo y además romperle la nariz.

La risa de Ian inundo la habitación mientras reproducía en el enorme televisor tras el piano de Spencer la escena inolvidable de una dulce chica golpear en plena nariz al cerdo pervertido con una fuerza impresionante para alguien de su talla.

-¿Nuestra chica?

Pregunto Kai arqueando la ceja mientras miraba la pantalla y sonreía al ver la cara llena de ira de Hiromi mientras salía furiosa de la habitación dejando atrás a un ensangrentado y patético cerdo chillando en el suelo.

-Si, ella es parte de la banda ahora.

Respondió Ian apagando el televisor y mirando a la chica entrar en la habitación con una gran sonrisa. Se veía espectacular en opinión de Kai, ahora no desentonaba con la banda pero sus ojos castaños continuaban siendo dulces revelando la chica inocente bajo la ropa provocativa y el maquillaje sensual.

-Chicos… me llamaron de la audición para el video de Soul, se disculparon por el comportamiento del pervertido y quieren que sea la protagonista.

Se quedo de pie en el centro de la habitación dejando que los chicos vieran su nueva imagen ahora completa. Jeans entallados color negro, una blusa amplia a rayas negras y turquesa que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros y unos impresionares botines negros de tacón imposiblemente alto.

-No

Spencer dejo de tocar de golpe luego de responder con una sola palabra cargada de seriedad, después de verla así vestida estaba seguro de que ese idiota cerdo pervertido intentaría de nuevo algo con la chica.

-Ni en sus jodidos sueños

Murmuro Ian acercándose a ella y evaluándola con la mirada, definitivamente resultaba bastante bonita con su ropa de colores pastel y muy femenina pero ese nuevo estilo mas oscuro le daba un toque de sensualidad bastante interesante.

-Ni lo pienses muñeca…

El tercero en negarse fue Bryan, no podían dejar a su chica en manos de ese bastardo, no cuando lucia tan brutalmente caliente vestida así, además de que su cabello con el nuevo corte le daba una imagen sexy como si un hombre acabara de pasar sus manos por el desordenándolo.

-¿Por qué no? Es solo un día de filiación, unas cuantas fotos y listo.

Respondió ella con una sonrisa, no veía nada de malo en un tonto video. Ya había aceptado y firmado un contrato de dos años como vocalista de Nox pero si participaba en el video podría ser publicidad para los chicos.

-No puede ser en serio… no iras con ese cerdo pervertido, si quieres uno aquí esta Bryan.

No entendía cual era el problema de los chicos, ella podía defenderse de ese pervertido igual que ya lo había echo apenas hacia unos días. Era solo un pobre tonto que no podía mantener los pantalones en su lugar e intentaba usar su fama para lograr obtener lo que su cara y cuerpo jamás conseguirían por si mismos.

-Kai… infórmale a la muñeca que esta demente

Bryan parecía desesperado mientras saltaba por toda la habitación mirando a Kai quien aun estaba cómodamente sentado frente a Tala trabajando en su nueva canción.

-No lo esta, es una buena idea.

Respondió el mirando a la chica con una media sonrisa al verla sonreír ante sus palabras, escucho a Tala desgarrar otra hoja de papel completamente frustrado y arrojarla a la cabeza de Bryan con furia.

-Es verdad, si ella aparece en el video de Soul la prensa querrá saber quien es ella y obviamente sabrán que es nuestra vocalista.

La voz de Tala destilaba irritación mientras les explicaba a los tres idiotas por que la chica tenia un punto valido, los otros tres intercambiaron miradas aun no muy convencidos mientras Tala tomaba una nueva hoja y comenzaba a escribir con evidente furia.

-Exacto. Publicidad a costa del idiota.

Comento Kai al ver a los otros tres mirar resignados a la chica, tampoco a él le gustaba la idea de dejarla ir, no cuando se veía tan _apetecible _en esos momentos. El imbécil de Takao no era el problema.

-¿Entonces puedo ir o no?

El problema era el vocalista, el chico chino era un galancete que intentaba conquistar a cualquier mujer interesante y sin duda Hiromi era interesante.

-Claro… pero Kai ira contigo.

Spencer volvió a tocar el piano mientras Ian hablaba en nombre de él y Bryan también, Hiromi suspiro y miro a Kai encogerse se hombros. No le molestaba que la acompañara y a él no parecía importarle ir con ella tampoco así que solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá cerca de ellos y comenzaba a ver las hojas llenas de letras de canciones inconclusas.

-Si, si el cerdo intenta algo Kai es el mas calmado de nosotros, probablemente solo le rompa un par de dedos…

Leyó un par de páginas llenas de frases sueltas mientras escuchaba vagamente a Bryan seguir hablando pero con la mayoría de su atención enfocada en las partituras frente a ella.

-La grabación es en una semana.

Respondió distraídamente mientras veía la página que Kai acaba de apartar, le gustaban las frases escritas allí, eran un poco melancólicas pero aun así hermosas.

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
>I can smile at the old days<br>Life was beautiful then  
>I remember<br>The time I knew what happiness is  
>Let the memory live again<em>

-Ahora vamos a ensayar…

Escucho la voz de Tala y sonrío mientras apartaba la vista de la partitura frente a ella, le gustaba mucho ese pedacito de canción y decidió guardarla ella misma al ver a un molesto pelirrojo lanzar todas las otras al suelo y tomar su guitarra con expresión de frustración.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias por traerme a casa Kai.

Nunca antes había conocido a un chico tan diferente a los demás, tenia apariencia de chico malo, de hombre frío y rudo pero al mismo tiempo sus modales eran perfectos, caminaba y se movía con elegancia.

-No es problema. Te ayudare con las bolsas.

Ayudaba con las bolsas y sostenía las puertas como un perfecto caballero lo que sin duda lo hacia mucho mas atractivo. Guapo, caballeroso y talentoso sin duda le gustaba ese chico.

-Gracias, déjalas por allí en el suelo.

Miro el departamento y se sorprendió bastante al ver que era bastante pequeño pero aun así resultaba acogedor. Paredes color blanco, fotografías enmarcadas de lo que parecía ser su familia, un sofá de dos plazas color rojo, algunas lámparas y un televisor pequeño sobre una mesita.

-Este lugar es diminuto…

Desde donde esta de pie podía ver claramente la pequeña cocina y dos puertas cerradas, supuso que una seria el baño y la otra su habitación.

-Es lo mejor que pude pagar cuando llegue a Tokio, el edificio es viejo por lo que no tiene aire acondicionado ni calefacción, tampoco ascensor aun que tengo suerte de vivir en el primer piso además la renta es barata.

La vio sentarse en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella cuando le indico con un gesto que se sentara a su lado.

-Deberás mudarte a algún edificio mas seguro.

Si las cosas funcionaban para la banda entonces seria demasiado fácil para los fanáticos encontrarla en ese lugar y su vida personal seria caótica.

Al menos ellos en Rusia solían vivir en la mansión de su familia que era prácticamente impenetrable para los reporteros y desde que se mudaron a Japón vivían en un complejo de departamentos con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

-No puedo pagar algo mejor por el momento… ¿Quieres un café?

-Claro.

Decido dejar el tema de su departamento para mas tarde y acepto el café que le ofrecía con una media sonrisa, la vio caminar a la cocina y dejo que sus ojos recorrieran sus curvas enmarcadas por los jeans y sonrío, le gustaba la chica y mas temprano que tarde él conseguía todo lo que deseaba.

El único problema que veía en conseguir a la chica esta vez era que no parecía ser la clase de mujer para pasar el rato… y que sorprendentemente no sentía decepción alguna por saberlo.

.

.

.

.

_Con mucho retraso les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, me esta costando un poco hilar la trama pero aun así me estoy esforzando._

_ Ojala les guste, el fragmento de canción que aparece esta vez es de la hermosa canción **Memory **de la banda holandesa **Epica. **_

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* La serie y los personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoiki y no a mí…

.

.

_**Memories **_

.

.

.

.

Tal como Kai había supuesto su llegada al estudio de grabación causo revuelo. Cuando llegaron Akikawa el director y Fujitaka el productor estaban gritando órdenes al personal mientras que Soul al completo estaban siendo maquillados para las primeras escenas de la filmación.

El escenario estaba listo y al parecer solo esperaban a Hiromi para comenzar, el director la miro interrogante antes de acercarse con sus ojos recorriendo lentamente la figura de la chica. Frunció el seño y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Hiromi mientras miraba al hombre con su mejor expresión de desprecio.

-Disculpe señorita no pueden estar aquí es una filiación privada…

-Siento llegar un poco tarde Director, soy Tachibana Hiromi

Hiromi le sonrió ligeramente al hombre y le dedico una perfecta reverencia mientras que el director la miraba impresionado. El recordaba a la dulce chica de vestido primaveral que era como una fresca brisa tibia pero la mujer frente a él era espectacular. Mas como un tifón en realidad.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Tachibana no la reconocí… luce muy diferente a la audición.

La arrogante sonrisa de Kai no tardo en aparecer al ver como el hombre miraba a Hiromi, claro que resultaba una belleza pero la chica lo era desde antes. Su nueva imagen solo le daba un aspecto inalcanzable. Ahora lucia como la clase de chicas que si cometes el error de enamorarte de ellas te aplastaran el corazón sin piedad.

-Kai, el es el director del video, Director él es Hiwatari Kai, mi representante temporal.

-¿Representante?

-Así es, lamento las molestias. Él solo va a observar no causara problemas.

-Esta bien todo mundo, es hora de comenzar entonces.

Kai se había mantenido callado durante la conversación mientras el hombre miraba discretamente en todas direcciones verificando que todo se encontrara listo para comenzar, cuando se dio por satisfecho comenzó a gritar ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Bien, el concepto para este video es muy simple comenzamos con Rei en este punto mientras los demás se ubican aquí, allí y allá…

Algunos minutos después de que Hiromi entrara a cambiarse para el segundo vestuario del día Kai se encontraba sentado entre el director y el productor observando la filmación de las escenas de estudio y cuidando de Hiromi discretamente. Había estado dejándole claro a ese par de idiotas de Rei y Takao que la chica estaba fuera de su alcance.

Y hasta el momento estaba funcionando pero sabía que cuando ella saliera del vestuario con ese vestido sumamente sensual y provocativo que él había ayudado a cerrar apenas unos minutos atrás todo su esfuerzo se iría al carajo.

La seda roja se adhería a ella como una segunda piel y contrastaba con su piel clara y cremosa. Sus ojos y cabello castaño lucían espectaculares gracias al peinado desenfadado y el maquillaje ahumado. Tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba esa chica.

Suspiro un poco disimuladamente y en secreto, en un rincón de su mente, le dijo adiós a sus días de conquistador y rompecorazones porque estaba seguro de que esa chica seria su perdición.

Si no se alejaba de ella corría el riesgo de enamorarse… pero honestamente no quería alejarse. Si, pensó resignado, estaba jodido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan nerviosa de salir con ese vestido. Era hermoso, la seda roja era suave contra su piel y se sentía bella, el mismo Kai le había llamado _hermosa _cuando la había visto hacia un minuto mientras le ayudaba a cerrar el cierre trasero del vestido y eso la hacia sentirse segura de su aspecto pero estaba nerviosa sobre el pervertido de Takao.

Eran obvio que Kai lo podría mantener a raya, es decir era mas que posible que le pateara el trasero si intentaba acosarla pero no quería armar un escándalo, no cuando eso podría afectar a la banda y no solo a ella.

Suspirando y armándose de valor salio del camerino actuando como si estuviera cómoda y tranquila, con la cabeza en alto y pasos seguros camino directo a Kai, paso junto a un boquiabierto Takao ignorándolo olímpicamente y se sentó en la silla que Kai le ofrecía mientras esperaba al vocalista que estaba aun en su camerino.

-Kai ¿Tenemos ensayo esta noche?

-No, esta programado para mañana a medio día para gravar la nueva canción, Tala me mando un texto apenas hace un minuto diciendo que la escucharon y les encanto.

Hiromi resignada observo de reojo como Takao miraba sus piernas con vulgar interés y sonrió cuando Kai, de forma casual coloco su mano en su rodilla en un obvio gesto posesivo que provoco una mueca de enfado en el grasiento baterista.

-¿Seria muy arrogante si digo que es lógico?

-No lo creo, la canción es excelente.

Kai arqueo una ceja luego de ver a Takao fulminarlo con la mirada, o al menos intentarlo y marcharse dispuesto a atacar la bandeja de pasteles de crema más próxima a él.

-Somos un buen equipo

-Definitivamente _ma chérie_

Kai aparto su mano de la rodilla de Hiromi para tomar su mano y besarla con delicadeza, era esa clase de gestos del chico lo que confundía un poco a la chica y le hacía pensar que Kai debía de ser miembro de alguna familia aristocrática.

-Kai… ¿Dónde naciste?

Eso explicaría su porte elegante, sus modales refinados y también el costoso auto que estaba estacionado fuera y que obviamente no pagaba la disquera, pues Soul por más populares que fueran se transportaban en las camionetas de la compañía.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ustedes son una banda famosa en Rusia, viven allá pero hablan japonés fluido y al menos sospecho que tú también hablas francés.

Kai solo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado mientras miraba al personal correr de un lugar a otro compulsivamente intentando cumplir las órdenes del director a cabalidad.

-Soy bueno en los idiomas. Ruso, ingles, Japonés, Español, Francés, Alemán un poco.

-Es impresionante

-No es la gran cosa, mis padres son empresarios y viaje mucho con ellos alrededor del mundo desde muy pequeño.

-Me hubiera gustado viajar por el mundo, jamás eh salido de Japón.

Hiromi suspiro, ella deseaba viajar por el mundo. Conocer lugares y tener una vida espectacular pero siempre había sido solo la hija de un matrimonio de clase media, una chica mas que no solía destacar en nada.

-Entonces alégrate, en un mes si la canción se decide como el sencillo iremos a Rusia a gravar el video.

-¿La disquera esta de acuerdo?

¿Rusia? Eso era impresionante, viajarían hasta otro país solo para gravar el video de su sencillo debut. Sonrió al pensar en que por fin lograría salir de Japón, desde que conoció a ese chico su aburrida vida estaba cambiando y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

-Si, la empresa de mi familia corre con parte de los gastos. Es la ventaja de tener dinero.

-¿Por qué quieren debutar en Japón si en su país son los mejores?

-Mas que solo debutar… queremos aplastar a Soul.

-¿Por qué?

-Somos orgullosos, tal vez más de lo que deberíamos y si algo no soportamos es ser tratados como idiotas o menospreciados.

Hiromi miro a Soul que en ese momento gravaban los últimos instantes de la escena en que tocaban en un garaje lleno de cajas viejas usando instrumentos desgastados. Eran geniales debía admitirlo pero estaba segura de que Nox

-Señorita Tachibana esta todo listo para gravar las ultimas escenas.

-Gracias, estaré allí en un minuto.

-Cuidado con Kon mientras salgo a hacer una llamada Hiromi.

-El pervertido es Takao…

-Ten cuidado, ese chico es aun peor.

-Bien, tendré cuidado.

La filmación trascurrió sin mayores problemas, además de la cachetada que le dio a ese tonto vocalista que mientras filmaban una escena en la que su personaje abrazaba emocionada al chico le toco descaradamente el trasero.

La escena se había tenido que gravar de nuevo y las maquillistas cubrieron las cinco marcas rojas que dejaron los dedos de Hiromi en la mejilla del chico chino. Por el golpe que Kai le dio no se preocuparon pues Kai siempre tan amable y considerado procuro golpearlo en un lugar que no fuese visible a las cámaras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras:_

_Después de meses de retraso y de aparentemente inexistencia estoy de vuelta. Espero que no se olvidaran de mi luego de tan larga ausencia y espero también que este capítulo les guste. Es corto lo sé pero hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo del que dispongo. _

_Por lo pronto me despido deseándoles un año nuevo espectacular y un fantástico año post No fin del mundo. _

_**Patto. **_


End file.
